


Teach me more

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass Play, Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Butts, Candles, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Jeans, Kissing, Lemon, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Teenage Leo Messi broke up with his girlfriend because he's a bad kisser. His big brother, idol, living legend, and Superhero; Ronaldinho was there to teach him how to do it properly, and much much more!





	1. Chapter 1

Looking at Lionel Messi now, it's hard to believe that he used to learn anything from anyone but this hasn't been always the case. Yes, his feet got that God-given talent that needs almost no training, but his mindset and how he behaves inside and outside the pitch needed a lot till he became what he is at the very moment.

Many of his teammates had helped him through his journey from being that little undergrown boy from Rosario to the best footballer of all times, and a prime example of that was his first idol ever, and Barcelona superstar; Ronaldo de Assis Moreira, commonly known as Ronaldinho.

Leo has talked none stop about how the Brazilian helped him growing up through many interviews, and Lionel —for some reason— had always focused on football in that regard, but what he rarely mentions is how Ronnie helped him to mature on a personal level. He played way more than just the big brother role.

To put you in perspective, let's get back to the year 2007. Leo was around 19 years old and Ronnie; his very best friend was somewhat between 26 and 27. It's no secret that, at the time, they were so attached to one another, and Ronaldinho used to take care of Messi on every match, every training and each millisecond they share together!

Since the first day they met, Leo was so innocent, cute and clueless with puppy eyes and a stupid smile on his baby face. He was filled with joy, and versatility and above all, it was obvious that his heart beats in a very different rhythm whenever he sees the Brazilian and Ronaldinho was admiring everything about that!

It's the nature of life. It got its ups and downs, and one day, after breaking up with his teenage girlfriend, Messi was obviously not in his usual mood, a little bit sad and Dinho couldn't see him like that and do nothing about it.

The Brazilian said few jokes, made few funny moves and Lionel started laughing again. They shared some passes with the ball back and forth and it was a decent time. Around the end of the training session, Ronnie approached Messi and said "Look, I know you're upset about your breakup, but is there anything else bothering you? You know that I'm here for you."

Leo was slightly embarrassed and once he's embarrassed he smiles. He wasn't sure if he should tell Ronaldinho about it but the Brazilian kept pushing till Leo started talking "honestly, I'm not upset that she broke up with me, but I'm surprised by the reason she did it!"

Ronaldinho followed "May I ask, what was it?" and Lionel covered his lips with his hand to make sure the rest of his teammates don't hear him and whispered, "she said that I'm a bad kisser!"

Ronnie had to do everything in his power not to laugh in front of Messi who followed "I mean—she is probably right and everything but I try to copy what I see in the movies. How else am I supposed to learn how to kiss properly?!"

The Brazilian looked at the grass in front of him for a moment, frozen, paralyzed, sinking in deep twisted thoughts about how he could turn this to his advantage. Even he himself was so hesitant as he put his arm on Lionel's shoulders and said "Actually, I can help! I can teach you how to kiss the right way!"

Messi wasn't sure what Ronaldinho meant but he started blushing at the possible meaning of this offer. Then, he tried to make sense of it and asked "what?! You have some kind of face mannequin that you practice kissing on or what?!"

Ronnie got his fingers through Leo's hair and said "No. What I meant is that we can practice French Kissing on each other's lips! How about that?" and Messi exploded in laughter and said "you can't be serious?"

The Brazilian cuddled him and said with excitement "of course I'm! So, what do you say? After the training, you come with me to my place and we can practice kissing and more! I can teach you a zillion thing to make girls fall for you!"

In his mind, Leo was absolutely against the idea but he never saw Ronnie this enthusiastic about anything before and he was too shy of a boy to say no. So, he just whispered "okay, I'll think about it!" and the Brazilian hugged him tight enough to raise his feet from the ground and started rotating him around and screaming "YES! YES! YES! I TAKE THIS AS A FREAKING YESSSSS!!"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

After the training, they both took separate showers and agreed to meet at the Brazilian house. Messi wore the same green shirt he wore at the Golden Boy award with white jeans that was transparent enough to reveal his maroon colored underwear.

Ronaldinho was driving home and Leo —who just got his license— was driving right behind him. The Brazilian parked his car and got right into the house while Messi needed some time to position his car in the parking properly.

It was kind of odd that Ronnie didn't wait for him and went inside immediately. Leo was like "hmmm... maybe he got a surprise for me, or maybe the place needs to be cleaned and organized and he didn't want me to see it messed up"

Lionel finally parked, got at the entrance, placed his index on the doorbell and wondered "why didn't he keep the door open for me?! I'm right behind him for God sake!" and as soon as the door opened automatically and he got in, everything started to make sense.

All the lights in the house were turned off but it was quite lit because Dinho had left a candle in every corner of the place. It was so beautiful and romantic. Leo was amazed and kept staring around speechlessly until Ronnie showed up, wearing nothing but his underwear.

It's not like Messi hasn't seen Dinho shirtless before but his muscular body looked way hotter with the sitting around him. Even the way he was walking toward Leo. It was very different, very special and for some reason so damn provocative.

Ronnie smiled and said "Lesson number 1: this is how you welcome someone you love to your place! I did it in less than 10 minutes. So, you have no excuse not to do it if you invite your girl to your apartment. Okay?!"

Messi nodded as the Brazilian followed "Lesson number 2: you have to look at your best. If you look better in a suit, get suited. If you look better shirtless do like me, and if you think that your (man thing) will attract her, you can go entirely nude!"

Messi smiled shyly as Dinho elaborated "going entirely naked might be too far but sometimes you have to go too far for someone you love, and if you pick the right setting; dim light, candles, flowers and maybe even some music, it would be more sexy than cocky!"

Leo was trying to learn as much as he could while Ronaldinho was enjoying the ride as he got closer and added "Lesson number 3: if your girl just entered to your place, and you both know it's a romantic date, don't just sit there and do nothing, you gotta act to set the mood"

The Brazilian wasn't kidding around at all. He whispered "first you do this" while wrapping his hands around Lionel's waist and followed "then, you move your hands to the most attractive parts of your girl's body" as he slid his palms to Leo's ass cheeks right over the fabric of the white jeans!

Leo tensed his whole body while Ronnie carried on "It could be anything, her neck, her boobs, her thighs but here, just for the sake of demonstration, I'm going for your ass, okay?" and Messi was melting down in embarrassment as he whispered "sure"

Dinho started moving his palm back and forth across the back of Lionel's tight jeans and followed "Lesson number four: You don't need to be gentle. Girls love confident, immediate guys! So, in our example, I could just keep caressing your booty like a gentleman, but I could also do this!"

Ronaldinho squeezed both of Leo's buttocks and said "do you see what I did there?!" and Leo closed his eyes and his ears turned red as he said "yeah" and Ronnie stressed, "what exactly am I doing?" Just to hear Messi describe his humiliating situation himself.

Lionel opened his slightly tearful eyes and hardly said "you're squeezing my—my ass cheeks!" and Dinho licked his own mouth and whispered, "I like the sound of that, especially coming from your beautiful lips!"

For a moment, Leo couldn't tell if the Brazilian was still teaching him or not. Ronnie noticed that he had gone a little too far. So, he had to make his move seems like a part of the lesson. So, he whispered, "did you hear what I just said?"

He didn't bother to stop squeezing the Argentinian ass as he explained "this kind of statements is a double edge sword and can be misread pretty easily. Your girl could take it as you're being so into her, and could also take it as if you're some kind of creep! So, in that case, what should you do?"

Messi was starting to sweat as he raised his shoulders and said so cluelessly "I don't know. You're the teacher here. You tell me!" and Dinho was like "Sure, there are plenty of choices. You could just let go of her booty and give her a chance to adjust, but what if you can't get enough of them? You gotta do something else, a little gesture that reminds her that what's between you isn't just sex!"

Ronnie elaborated "even if you're so horny and all you can think about is banging her for the rest of that day" then he started massaging Lionel's squeezed ass cheeks in different directions and whispered "even if that's the case, you can do minor adjustments to your original plan and, for example, instead of going immediately to kiss her lips, just leave a long lasting kiss on her forehead"

Then, he kissed Leo's forehead and followed "you're basically letting her know that as horny as you are, you still respect her! And you can even go for the nose" and Dinho did throw a quick kiss on the Argentinian big nose and continued "to let her that you think she's cute!"

Messi was having a hard time getting used to how easily Ronnie was touching his butt yet he didn't protest. He thought it was just a teaching session after all. Ronaldinho liked the commitment to learn from little Lionel but that didn't stop him from going further.

He took a moment to smell Lionel's neck and whispered "sometimes you can tell that your girl's body is tensing, just like yours right now, and you know that she isn't comfortable with how invasive your hands are around her sensitive areas. In that case, you can stop but if you still wanna show confidence and establish authority, you don't!"

Leo struggled to take a deep breath in absolute shyness before he finally managed to say "okay, I get it. You've made your point. Can you let go of me now?" and Ronnie wide smile quickly escalated into laughter as he squeezed Lionel's cheeks one last time and asked "you mean to let go of your ass? Sure!"

Ronaldinho slowly started loosening his fists and giving the blood a chance to flow normally into Leo's fat ass while enjoying the helpless expression he was making in the meantime.

As soon as he stopped hugging Leo, Dinho looked down and said "oops, you got a boner down there" then he looked at Leo in the eyes and said "but that's not something we should worry about, because your girlfriend will never have one!" and they both exploded in laughter.

That silly sense of humor was the only thing keeping Leo from creeping out. Otherwise, it was so hard to believe that this guy in front of him is the same Ronaldinho he loves and admires!

When they finally stopped laughing, with tears of joy in their eyes, Ronnie got his hand through Lionel's hair and said: "but that will lead me to Lesson number five which is: never apologize for having a boner in what's supposed to be a romantic time."

Then he placed his hands on Lionel's shoulder, caressed all the way down to his arms and held both of his palms and followed "In fact, if you can see from your girlfriend's facial expressions that she is being judgmental about you having an erection, you can do this!"

Ronnie guided Lionel's hands and placed them right over his underwear, more specifically over his wet, bulge! Leo tried to pull his hands away from the Brazilian bulge but Ronnie held them in place and whispered "by forcing her to feel your dick, you aren't just showing confidante and authority, it's like saying (I own you, girl!)

Dinho started awkwardly massaging his bulge by Lionel's palms and followed "It might seem rude and even pervert, but you'll be surprised by the number of girls who appreciate this, especially the naughty teenage ones of your age. They like that shit!"

Dinho loved how little, innocent Leo never resist or protest no matter how embarrassed he gets. That's another amazing quality to be added to his fabulous personality.

Finally, Ronnie allowed Messi to move his hands away and they were shaking in confusion. It felt so gay but Leo didn't wanna comment on it just not to make things worse! It wasn't just the Brazilian behavior but the fact that Lionel's cock got hard as a rock and started throbbing like mad because of it!

Ronaldinho took a few steps back, giving Leo enough space to adapt to the strange teaching techniques. He looked at him with the proud big brother smile and asked: "now that we got the basics out of the way, we gotta move to more complicated stuff, are you with me?"

Messi was like "Sure" and Ronnie followed "cool! Very cool! Now let me show you how to undress your girl in a way that let her know for a fact that you're gonna fuck her ruthlessly! Even if you won't. It's important to give her that feeling in the beginning!"

Leo was so confused as he looked down at his green shirt, white jeans, took off his sneakers, tried not to think too much about his apparent erection and what Dinho might end up doing to him. He had a naive smile on his lips as he whispered "Sure. Let's do this!"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Ronaldinho pulled the Argentinian collar and whispered "Lesson number six: to make the undressing process goes as seamless as possible, you need a smooth hands movement and a major distraction. In this case, it is…" and he started kissing Lionel's neck and licking his earlobes.

It worked like a charm! Leo was so overwhelmed that he didn't notice anything. He didn't notice that Ronnie unbuttoned and unzipped his white jeans. Messi realized after the fact when he saw his jeans on the floor that Dinho did it seamlessly like magic!

Leo was amused like "how did you do that?!!" and Ronnie started taking off the Argentinian shirt while saying "it's a very simple technique. If you know your girl, you know what she's sensitive about the most. In our case, I was kissing your neck and earlobe. That was already too much for you but when I started kissing your chin and near your lips, you were afraid that I'm going for a French kiss, right?"

Messi blushed, smiled at the geniousity and said "yeah" and Dinho followed "and at such moments you couldn't think about what else was happening to your body. So, I took my chances and unbuttoned and unzipped your jeans and pulled it down while keeping the distraction going on!'

Lionel was amazed as the Brazilian added "just like in football, it's all about taking the opponents attention to somewhere else, making him focus on the wrong part, and then boom, you have your chance. Just like now! Again, you are listening to me analyze your behaviors that you almost didn't notice that I took off your shirt too!"

It wasn't just Ronaldinho's skills that distracted the younger boy. It was also the fact that Leo was so in love with Ronnie to the point where he gets so easily lost in the Brazilian eyes and smile, daydreaming about being like him one day!

At this moment, they were both wearing nothing but their underwears. Ronnie with his black one that blends so perfectly with his dark skin, and Leo with his kind of maroon-colored kind of pink one that makes his plump ass ten times sexier and more inviting.

  
That's when Ronnie hugged Leo with their bulges against each other and said "I know that it's hard" and he paused for a second, keeping Messi thinking that they were talking about his dick before he smiled and followed "it's hard for you to learn everything in one session. Things like undressing techniques take time and need a lot of practice!"

The Brazilian started rubbing his bulge against Leo's and followed "So, I want you to promise me that you'll come to me whenever you want to practice any of what I taught you today. I know you will be hesitant. You will say to yourself (it was awkward. We were hugging naked and he kissed my neck and grabbed my ass) and what have you!"

Ronnie did grab Leo's ass again, placing his palms over the soft fabric of his girly underwear before saying "all this doesn't matter as long as you're learning. All the embarrassment you feel is temporary but the experience you'll gain is the only thing that will stay with you forever."

  
Messi was melting down on Dinho's arms, doing his best not to cum and ruin everything as the Brazilian insisted "So, you promise me that you will come and ask for another teaching session as soon as you feel the need of it, okay? We can repeat it as many times as you need!"

Leo looked down and whispered "I promise" then he glanced at his clothes on the floor and asked "does that mean that we're done for today" and Ronnie laughed and said "of course not! We're nowhere near done! I haven't taught you how to French kiss yet. I just wanted to make sure you know that you can come to me whenever you want before I dive into the chaotic part of today's teaching!"

Lionel was so uncomfortable with how his big brother was describing things and with how hard and visible their cocks were, as he took a deep breath and asked "So, shall we go to the next lesson?" and Dinho smirked and said as he put his hand behind Messi's waist "Yeah! But that next lesson had to be explained in the bedroom! So, let's go, beauty!"

Leo started walking next to his horny idol. Before they entered the room, he couldn't help but ask "Excuse my curiosity, big brother, but why do we have to go inside. Can't we just stay in the living room?!" and The Brazilian was so calm and carefree as he answered, "no, because the most meaningful and the most satisfying French kisses are those that take place right before sex!"

Right then, Lionel was concerned as Ronaldinho elaborated "and sex usually takes place on a bed! Intercourse usually happens on a bed!" Then he caressed the Argentinian butt and added "penetration usually occurs on top of a bed! Besides, my brother lives with me in the house and I don't want him to walk in and see your bare ass!" Giving Leo a clear hint that he'll be totally naked very soon!

  
Messi was like "what?! Your brother could've walked on us already!! You should've told me earlier that he's around!" and Ronnie smiled and said "I'm sorry, that was a little mistake" then he pushed Leo gently inside the bedroom, locked the door and concluded "now that I fixed it. Do you feel safer?"

Lionel blushed and said "yeah, but what about my jeans and shirt out there. What if he saw them on the floor?!" and Dinho was too horny to care about such a trivial matter. He said something along the lines of "I'll figure it out if he ever notices them! Can you trust me on this and forget about it please?!"

Leo whispered "yeah" as Dinho asked again "can you trust me enough to let me see your naked body?" and Messi blushed so badly as Ronnie played the kind card and said while holding the door's knob "if not we'll stop right now. I don't wanna push you to do something you might regret. Although I am sure you won't"

Messi interrupted "I do trust you" and the Brazilian added "do you trust me enough to play the role of my girlfriend for the next couple of hours? Just so I can demonstrate everything properly" and Lionel tried to make things slightly less serious and said "yeah! It's not like I have a pussy to worry about!" as they both laughed out loud for a completely different reason.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo was standing there with nothing but his pointless underwear when Dinho checked him from top to toes and said "lesson number seven: for the night to be memorable, you gotta force your girl to do something she kinda hates, yet turns her on!" and Leo was like "can't we stop being forceful every other step of the way? Can't we be romantic for the whole night?"

Ronaldinho sat on a chair at the end of the bed and answered firmly "absolutely not! If all you do is romance, it loses its value over time! If you're a rough guy who rarely goes gentle, girls will appreciate it once you do. That's the difference between a nice guy and a bad boy!"

Messi wasn't sure if he agrees with that because he was indeed a nice guy but he kept listening to his teacher who said "now, Lionetta" and Leo smiled at the feminine name he was given. Yet, he agreed to play the role of Ronnie's girlfriend for the sake of demonstration. So, that was part of the deal.

Dinho made himself totally comfortable in his chair as he ordered "lay down on the bed" and as shy as Leo was, he did lay down and took a moment to adjust himself on the sheets, and when he was finally sort of comfortable with how exposed he was, the Brazilian interrupted "not on your back. On your belly!"

Lionel raised his eyebrows, but that was the biggest protest he had before he flipped on his belly, letting his bubble butt get so prominent in that pinkish underwear, just like the cherry on top of the pie of his perfect, young body. Ronnie ordered again "get in doggy style!" and Leo was melting in shyness as he did, knowing that his ass was facing his so-called "big brother"

The Brazilian added "turn around so you can see yourself in the mirror" and when Leo did, Dinho smiled and commented "good girl!" Before jumping on the bed and standing right behind Messi with his throbbing, gigantic bulge few inches away from the Argentinian buttocks!

It was so wrong, so gay for Leo to see himself in the mirror, posing in doggy style with Dinho standing right behind him but he couldn't get himself out of it. Besides, he was still trusting his idol with his life, let alone his butthole. Ronnie made eye contact through the reflection in the mirror and said loud and clear "Head down, ass up, Lionetta!"

Messi kept trying his best while hearing Ronaldinho whispering "a little higher, a little higher" before he felt the Brazilian hand at his pube adjusting his hips to a perfect position that made his round buttocks even rounder and more prominent. Ronnie didn't stop there. He added, "now start separating your thighs!"

Leo started sliding his knees on the bed sheets getting his butt crack wider and wider while Ronaldinho kept saying "more, girl! You can separate further more!' and Messi couldn't help but raise his head a little bit, establish eye contact through the mirror reflection and asked: "are you sure this is a proper way to treat someone you love?!"

Dinho smacked Lionel's booty for the first time ever and answered "abso-fucking-lutely! You gotta make her your bitch so she never thinks about anyone else!" Then, he smirked and followed "now, I want my bitch to slowly pull down her underwear so I can enjoy the view of her ass!"

Messi was so scared as he technically begged "can you at least dim the lights?" and the Brazilian rubbed his own bulge and said "of course not! I wanna see the finest details of your ass cheeks, and by the way, I'm talking to you Lionel, not to the girl role you're playing!"

Leo was almost in tears, sinking in uncertainty as he mumbled "I can't do it" and Dinho gave him the angry big brother look and said "What are you so afraid of exposing?! It's just a butt! A man's butt! Unless you are not man enough to do it!" and Messi responded like a scolded little boy "I'm but I don't know. It's so big and I—"

The Argentinian couldn't keep talking as he felt a pair of hands juggling the fat of his buttocks. Ronaldinho whispered "there's nothing to be ashamed of, and when it comes to ass cheeks, the bigger the better!" while holding both of Lionel's hands and guiding them to his pinkish underwear waistband.

The young boy hands were shaky as he exposed just the upper end of his butt crack and protested "why don't you do it yourself? You want to see my ass, you take off my underwear!" and he couldn't believe his ears that he just talked about his ass like that or that he was so unrespectful to his idol.

Ronnie took his time pulling together the fabric from all over Leo's booty and shoving it into the groove of his crack, giving his underwear the shape and the look of a thong. Technically, except for the crack and the hole, the Brazilian can see all of Lionel's bubble butt yet he wanted to see the young boy go through the humiliation of exposing himself for another man!

Ronaldinho started massaging his balls and nipples explicitly and intentionally before saying "of course I could take your underwear myself. I could even tear it apart with my hands or even better, my erection! But—I like for my girl to be an obedient bitch! So, I force her to do the whole show while I touch myself and prepare my cock for her! So, you better hurry and start behaving well if you don't want the sex to end up way rougher than I planned!"

Lionel's inner voice kept telling him "my big brother can't be serious! He's saying that just to play the role! He won't really fuck me! Would he? I'm sure he won't! He's not gay! He had a lot of girlfriends in the past! He can't be interested in me! He's just a good actor!" while he slowly uncovered his ass to hear Dinho whispering "WOW! Such a breathtaking view! Pull a little further so I can see your balls!"

Messi's entire face was red and sweaty as he innocently said "you wouldn't look for that in a girl!" trying to save himself the embarrassment just to be humiliated even more by the Brazilian response who went down, placed a gentle kiss on Leo's perineum and said "with that ass, I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out to be hiding a vagina down there!"

Lionel didn't say anything but he was like "fine! Whatever!" as he pulled his thighs together to make sure he wouldn't lose control and cum while slowly exposing his balls to his idol. Dinho smirked and commented "holy cow, little brother! These are huge for a tiny guy like you, but again—your ass is the biggest thing I've ever seen. So, I guess you've everything in large size from the waist and below!"

Messi and Ronnie looked at each other in the reflection as the Brazilian was alternating his sight between Leo's eyes and testicles. He finally smiled and asked "why are you embarrassed, Lionel?! This is wonderful! I'm so proud of you for having such big juicy balls! To be honest, I'm impressed!"

Leo followed so naively with a shy smile "thanks" while Dinho never stopped asking for more. He ordered "pull down a little further. So, I can see your dick!" and Messi wasn't like "why? You wouldn't ask a girl to do that!" and the Brazilian laughed and said "that's true but I will ask her instead to separate her labias so I can see inside her womb. The equivalent of that would be asking you: are you willing to separate your buttocks to let me look through your hole?!"

Messi was like "no, I'll show you my dick instead" and Ronnie slapped his bare ass and said "good boy" and he squeezed the same cheek he just slapped and followed "pretty good boy" and it was weird that he stopped treating Leo as a girl when his dick was revealed. Just like if he turned into a totally gay mode!

Lionel closed his eyes while his idol was gazing at his dripping cock. As embarrassed as he was, he couldn't stop himself from asking "how is it?" and Ronnie held the cock in his hand, pulled it in between the little guy thighs and commented "it's decent. I mean—pretty thick but the length is slightly below average!"

Leo was losing his mind. He thought that it doesn't get more homo than that! Dinho was holding his dick! If that wasn't gay enough what else would be. The Brazilian loved how tensing Lionel's body was yet he decided to let go of his erection and give him a chance to breathe normally again.

Ronaldinho started caressing both of Lionel's smooth, white calves and looked him through the mirror and said "so, tell me Lionetta. Would you like me to proceed to teach in your—beautiful backyard? Or give it a break and teach you how to cuddle and French kiss?"

Little Leo wanted nothing more than for the Brazilian to stop staring at his bare ass yet he couldn't imagine himself doing anything that involves hugging another man, not with him totally naked, not with his erection as huge as it could get. So, he couldn't decide as he whispered "you're the teacher here. You make the call, big brother!"

Ronaldinho smirked and said while separating Messi's thick ass cheeks "if it's up to me, I would like to do what I was planning to do in your front but here in the back" then he jiggled the Argentinian fat and followed "would you be okay with me, French kissing your butthole, Lionetta?"

The question was almost more arousing and definitely more embarrassing than the act itself. Messi blushed so badly as he asked "Ronnie! Are you serious about this?" and the Brazilian smiled and said "abso—" then he got his mouth in Lionel's crack and added "—fucking—" before he pulled his lips away and ended "—lutely"

Leo couldn't handle it anymore. The fact that Ronnie can see his pink hole was too much for him. He looked down at the sheets and whispered in a sad tune "do whatever you want!" Expecting to have some empathy from the Brazilian but nope. The next thing Lionel felt was a spit hitting his anus, followed by another that accidentally fell on his balls going all the way down his throbbing man thing.

The Brazilian stretched Leo's hole into eye shape with his thumbs before he let it go back to its donut-like lovely shape. He licked it. No, he didn't. He actually stuck his tongue all the way out and gently got it closer to the young man entrance, letting him deal with the uncanny feeling of having such a warm, wet thing down there.

Messi's dick was bouncing with every beat like a heart at this point and the last thing he needed to hear was his big brother saying "I love your obedience, Lionel. You would make a good girlfriend for real, and for the record, you're already a perfect bitch. Just. The. Way. You. Are! There is one thing you could do to make it better though…"

Leo was holding his load at the tip of his erection as Dinho added "for you to raise your head and re-establish eye contact while twitching that hole for me!" and Messi raised his head with jaw dropped at how far this was going, and Ronnie carelessly said "if you would like to keep your lips parted, I wouldn't mind that too. It makes you look like you're about to give a blow job!"

Messi was stressed out as he whispered "I'm not sure I can do that" and the Brazilian smirked and said "well. Take all the time you need to figure it out. I don't mind staring at that virgin pussy of you all day, Lionetta!" Then he spat on the upper part of Leo's crack and watched the saliva smoothly slide into his hole and followed "I know how to keep myself busy around here. Just let me know when you're ready!"

To be continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

Leo was so young and shy. He couldn't come to do what the Brazilian asked. At, the age of 19, with no previous experience with men, there was no way he could just twitch his virgin hole in front of someone else. Lionel's entire body was tensing like hell and it was impossible for him even to try.

Ronaldinho wasn't in a hurry though. Quite the opposite, the longest it would take Leo to twitch his butthole the better because it means more time watching him struggle. The Brazilian knew that once he fucks Leo by the end of that day, things might never be the same between them, ever again. So, he wanted to enjoy humiliating the little man as long as possible in the meantime, yet he never stopped playing the compassionate, big brother role.

He pulled a huge pillow from under the bed and placed it beneath Lionel's abs and said "lesson number eight: even if you just asked your girl to do the most embarrassing and humiliating thing in the world, just like I did, you should never stop showing her that you really care about her" while pushing Leo to relax himself over that pillow.

Then he started playing with Lionel's fluffy messed up hair while looking at him in the mirror and following "that sends a message to her subconscious that despite being a pervert bastard, you will always love her. Even if you're planning to dumb her the next day, this signaling ease her mind and make it easier for her to be the slut you want!"

Messi kept silently trying really hard to convince himself that Ronaldinho was still teaching him and not preparing him to get fucked really bad. While the end result was pretty obvious for anyone looking from a distance, poor Leo couldn't see what was unquestionably coming to him inside that bedroom.

Ronnie got back to Lionel's crack, separated his butt cheeks and asked so casually "can you twitch it now?" and Messi couldn't put words together as he established eye contact speechlessly, and the more the Argentinian blushed the wider the smile was on the Brazilian face who calmly followed "no rush, baby. I'm willing to wait as long as this beautiful thing needs!"

Messi kept looking at his idol with slightly tearful eyes like begging "please, drop this" and Dinho couldn't get enough of the Argentinian cuteness, politeness, and nativity. It was so addictive to watch him like that, and out of all the things that Ronnie could've talked about in such embarrassing times he picked no subject but anal sex!

Ronaldinho's sight was alternating between the young man's pink entrance and eyes as he said "since we've plenty of time, I would like to use it knowing more about your sexual preferences. That will help me tailor the teaching for your exact needs. So, tell me, Lionel; are you a boob guy or a butt guy?"

Leo blushed as he whispered "honestly… I don't know. I'm not as invested in sexual stuff as you are, big brother" and the Brazilian smiled and said "to know this, you don't really have to be invested or anything. You just need to be a—man! I knew what I prefer since the age of 12 and you're 19 now, Lionel!" 

Messi was so uncomfortable with where the conversation was going, let alone the fact that they were having it while he's in doggy style with his hole exposed to Ronaldinho. So, he tried to escape the embarrassment by flipping the question and asked: "and what's your preference, big brother?"

Ronnie smirked and followed "isn't obvious? You tell me, what do you think?" and Leo closed his eyes as the blush was growing all over his head, ears and neck before saying "you're a butt guy, right?" and Lionel couldn't come to open his eyes as he felt the Brazilian hands squeezing both of his ass cheeks. A wave of pleasure passed through his body and it was more arousing than anything he ever experienced.

Just like Leo didn't have enough already, Dinho elaborated "you're right. I would choose butts over boobs at any time. Not any butts thought." Then he started caressing the surface of Messi's ass cheeks and followed "it had to be round, perfectly round" then he started squeezing and added "and each half had to be too big for me to contain in my hand"

Messi was so fragile emotionally and the last thing he needed was for the Brazilian to start clapping with his buttocks, separating them and pushing them back together, making the loudest most rediculous sound ever. It was so overwhelmingly humiliating that Leo didn't know how to ask his idol to stop, and the fact that they were doing all this in front of a mirror just made it the most demeaning thing ever.

While watching the Argentinian fat trembles, Ronnie couldn't stop himself from saying "it has to be jiggly too. Not too much. Just enough to give nice feedback when I smash it. Because it most have some firm muscles too. Do you know why?" and Leo stupidly asked without thinking "why?" and Dinho answered"because I need it to be strong enough to harden around my cock"

At this point, even a clueless 10-year-old Leo would've started to understand that his butt was about to get stuffed with the Brazilian man thing. Yet that didn't change anything. Lionel would never protest or oppose Ronaldinho on anything. He was so much of a fanboy to do so.

Messi, the innocent, couldn't stop himself from imagining Ronnie mounting him, ball deep, soul-deep! He shut his eyes so tightly unbelieving that his anal sphincter started twitching at that damn fantasy. It wasn't intentional. It wasn't even controllable!

Even a decade after that pivotal incident in his sexual life, Leo couldn't explain why did that happen. He wasn't into men yet. He had no idea that he would ever find riding cocks enjoyable. If anything, he thought of it as disgusting and disgraceful. He wasn't even that horny. In fact, he was horrified of the possibility of getting banged but apparently, his butthole knows better. It always did.

Dinho saw those eye-catching twitches before the Argentinian tensed his butt and hidden his hole till it calmed down! Poor Leo used all the courage in the world to finally say "did you see that? I just did it" and his whole body was melting in shyness.

Ronaldinho was like "Nah! That wasn't you! That was just a reflex" and Messi was about to panic "what do you mean?" and The Brazilian explained "that wasn't voluntary" and Leo asked "what the—how the heck could you tell? I—I am the one who—" then he blushed "I'm the one who twitched it and I know it wasn't a reflex"

Ronnie smirked as he separated the little man's cheeks and said: "if that's the case, can you twitch at my command and stop it from twitching when I tell you to?" and the question sounded more challenging than erotic that the "footballer spirit" took over Leo and he stupidly said "Absolutely!" 

They looked at each other's eyes in the reflection. The Brazilain didn't bother to stop eye-contact as he smiled and spit over the Argentinian wet hole one more time, and said "Ok, I will put it this way. If you manage to start and stop twitching at my command, I will save you the embarrassment and postpone the rest of my lessons for some other time" 

Then, he looked at his bulge and followed "but if you fail, you'll have to take the entirety of my curriculum today, at one go! Okay?" and Leo was like "Shurrre!" while Dinho added "and that brings me to lesson number nine: if you play a sex game with your girl and she loses, you can't go easy on her! You gotta show her the consequences of losing! And I can't wait to elaborate more on that, once you fail in stopping your twitches!"

To be continued ...

**Author's Note:**

> "HEY, YOU! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I have too many long-running stories at this point, and I can't tell which one to update next. So, why don't you leave me a comment below, letting me know that this is the story you're interested in. Even if it is one word like "More" "Update" or just "Nice" just so I have feedback that someone out there is reading, enjoying and probably waiting for the next chapter of this work, thus move it higher in my update list :)
> 
> Peace!


End file.
